Sans toi
by Mine de Crayon
Summary: Ma version de l'après 08 02
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Comme beaucoup de fans du couple Caskett, j'ai été extrêmement surprise par la séparation du dernier épisode. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire une petite fiction en parallèle de ma fic en cours sur ce qu'il va pour moi se passer dans le reste de la saison. Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1**

Ce soir là, Javier était tranquillement assis à regarder le match de foot quand il entendit sonner à sa porte. Il posa sa bouteille de bière sur la table basse puis il alla ouvrir. Quelle surprise se fut pour lui quand il vit devant sa porte Kate avec à la main une valise pleine de vêtements. Elle avait des larmes qui lui ruissellaient du coin des yeux et avaient un air triste. Il lui demanda :

-Kate, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je peux dormir ici ?Lui répondit-elle d'une voix rendue faible par la tristesse qui semblait s'être emparée d'elle.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, t'es ma petite soeur. Installe toi dans la chambre, je dormirai sur le canapé mais il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé.

-Je l'ai quitté.

En entendant cela, le policier fut pris d'une rage folle : cet écrivain avait osé faire pleurer sa petite soeur. Il allait lui exploser la gueule, si fort que c'était lui qui allait finir en salle d'interrogatoire. Il dit à son amie :

-Attends ici, je vais lui régler son compte à cet écrivain de malheur.

-Javier, il n'a rien fait du tout. Il est génial, c'est l'homme de ma vie mais c'est pas le moment pour moi. J'ai des problèmes à régler avant...

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'es pas allée passer la nuit chez Lanie ou chez ton père ?

-Lanie ou mon père, c'est du pareil au même. L'un ou l'autre, ils m'auraient obligé à rentrer chez moi.

-Bon, dit-il en prenant sa valise et en la guidant de la main vers le salon, installe-toi. Je vais prendre des bières dans le frigo.

Les deux amis s'installèrent face à face sur les fauteuils. Ils avaient à la main une bière. Le silence se fit dans la pièce pendant une demie heure quand la porte sonna. Javier alla ouvrir, c'était Lanie. Kate eut un regard interrogeateur envers son ami. Lanie répondit assez vite à ce regard :

-C'est pas lui qui m'a prévenu. Rick m'a appelé, je l'ai jamais vu dans cet état de tristesse. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Non, répondit Kate avec sincérité, je suis incapable de t'expliquer. Je l'aime, plus que tout, mais, pour tout te dire, je l'aime tellement que je préfère vivre loin de lui que vivre sur une planète où il n'est pas.

-Attends, dit Lanie avec un ton qui frisait la colère, t'es en train de me dire que t'es en train de briser le coeur de ton homme à cause encore une fois de tes foutues angoisses ! Bon, tu sais quoi, tu ne viens plus me parler tant que tu n'as pas arrêté tes conneries.

En entendant cela, Kate trébucha dans les bras de son homme, les larmes aux yeux. Lanie prit, réalisant d'un seul coup la détresse de sa meilleure amie, la décision de dire à son amie :

-Kate, si tu veux, tu passes la nuit chez moi et demain, on adviendra. Ok ?

Telle un enfant qui était chagrinée, Kate répondit d'un mouvement de tête tout en sanglotant. Javier prit la valise de son amie et la tendit à Lanie qui l'attrapa sans un mot.

Les deux femmes prirent sans un mot la direction de l'appartement de Lanie, à 15 minutes de voiture de là. Lanie installa son amie dans la chambre d'ami avant d'aller elle même se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, quand Lanie se réveilla, Kate n'était pas encore réveillé. C'était étrange, Kate était tout le temps réveillé tôt et il était déjà presque neuf heures. La légiste fit une cafetière puis toqua à la porte de son amie. Elle la trouva, allongée sur son lit, en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur. Lanie s'installa silencieusement à côté d'elle. Kate ferma son ordinateur, prit la tasse de café que son amie lui tendait et Lanie commença :

-Tu sais, on dit que c'est toujours la première nuit la plus difficile après une séparation. Ça ira mieux demain.

-Non, dit la policière en soupirant, ça n'ira pas mieux demain. Il sera toujours loin demain.

-Kate, je sais pas trop quoi te dire. Néanmoins, on va y aller un pas après l'autre. Ok ?

-Ok.

-Petit déjeuner ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Une tasse de café m'ira très bien.

-Kate, je suis médecin. Ça me dérange pas que tu manges pas ce matin mais ce midi, on va au restaurant ensemble.

-Sans problème.

Soudain, elles entendirent le téléphone de Kate sonner. La jeune femme se tourna pour l'attraper. Elle parla deux minutes avec son correspondant avant de décrocher et d'annoncer à son amie :

-Bon, j'aurais même pas le temps pour prendre un café. Faut que j'aille au boulot, on a une affaire.

Kate attrapa son tee-shirt avant de partir en direction du poste. Sur le trajet, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à toutes les fois où elle avait fait ce trajet en compagnie de son homme. Elle s'empêcha, malgré tout, de pleurer pour ne pas perdre la face en tant que capitaine. En arrivant dans son bureau, la première chose qu'elle vit fut la photo de son mariage avec Rick qu'elle avait placé sur son bureau. Pour ne pas trop ressentir ce manque, elle décida de baisser le cadre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Javier et Kévin entrèrent dans le bureau et commencèrent à la briefer sur leur affaire :

-Alors, débuta Esposito, la victime s'appelle Charles Clint, un gérant de boîte de nuit sur New York. Il a été retrouvé ce matin dans son bureau tué de quatre balles de fusil dans le torse.

-Bon, vérifiez tout ce que vous pouvez sur la victime, si il n'y a pas des choses cachés.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les reviews et on se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain chapitre de "Un malheureux bonheur".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le second chapitre de cette fic. Comme je l'ai fait précédemment, je vais insérer mon avis sur le dernier épisode de Castle à la fin du chapitre.**

 **Pour la première partie de ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup et qui a pris toute sa résonance dans ce morceau de Castle : "Poussière" de Diam's**

 **Je ne sais quand je publierai le prochain chapitre vu que j'aurai plus de temps, étant en vacances.**

 **Meganechristmann : Merci beaucoup !**

 **ben40550 : Pour moi, la relation Javier-Kate est hyper importante et était là même avant le début de la série**

 **Gnagna31250 : Tu sais, je pense que tous les fans de Castle ont lâché leur petite larme en voyant cette scène de rupture.**

 **Chrisfancaskett : On voit assez bien dans les derniers épisodes, on ressent la douleur que ressent Kate à l'égard de la séparation.**

 **Chapitre 2**

Kate resta seule un certain temps dans son bureau. Elle réfléchissait, revoyait dans son esprit tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec Rick, toutes leurs escapades en amoureux dans les Hamptons et tous leurs éclats de rire au coin du feu. Kate déverrouilla son téléphone et se mit à observer son fond d'écran, une photo d'elle et de Rick le jour de leur mariage. Il faut dire que cette journée avait été la plus belle de sa vie, ils s'étaient mariés puis avaient passé la soirée dans un restaurant avec leur famille et la nuit dans leur chambre à se prouver encore une fois l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Pour se changer les idées, elle décida de mettre de la musique pour se changer les idées. Elle activa la lecture aléatoire et dans ses oreilles, furent dispensés des mots, des sons.

 _Ce matin j'ai pris mon temps,  
J'ai eu du mal à décoller, le travail est devenu un gun  
sur ma tempe.  
J'suis bizarre parait-il qu'il y a plus de lumière sur mes  
retines...  
La rose fâne mais pas ses épines!  
Personne ne peut comprendre qu'un seul être me manque,  
Alors je feins la transparence et puis je pleure en silence.  
Comme si tout était normal, comme si la vie était belle_

C'était la stricte vérité. Les mots que son coeur n'avait réussi à exprimer, cette chanson lue par un total hasard avait réussi à les écrire. Depuis leur séparation, elle feignait d'aller bien alors que son coeur saignait et que son soleil s'était arrêté de briller. Elle continua d'écouter.

 _Ce matin j'ai lu le journal envoyer quelques mails.  
Mais le café est amer, Le soleil me brûle,  
Ils me parlent de salaire, je leur parle de la lune  
Je leur dis que je vais bien, les collègues me questionnent  
ouais..._

Là, encore, cette chanson avait vraiment cerné ses sentiments : depuis qu'elle était partie, elle n'avait réussi à apprécier un aussi bon café que celui de son homme. Comme quoi, en quittant Rick, elle avait aussi quitté le bain des plaisirs dans lequel il l'avait plongé le jour où elle l'avait rencontré.

Elle fut sortie de la bulle ensorcelante de ses pensées par l'arrivée dans le bureau de Ryan qui lui annonça que la femme de la victime était arrivée au poste et que, de ce fait, elle pouvait venir avec eux lui parler, ce qu'elle accepta assez volontiers. Les policiers entrèrent peu après dans la pièce où s'était installée la femme de la victime, Laure Clint. C'était une jolie jeune femme au teint hâlé et à la poitrine avantageuse. Kate entra et salua la jeune femme :

-Madame Clint, capitaine Beckett. La police de New York vous présente des condoléances sincères. Néanmoins, nous allons devoir vous poser quelques questions.

-Vous savez, capitaine, dit la femme de la victime, entre moi et Charly, il n'y avait presque plus rien. On travaillait tous les deux énormément et entre nous, je crois qu'il était gay.

-Madame Clint, demanda Javier, qu'est ce qui vous faire dire cela ?

-Il y a un mois, je l'avais surpris dans un restaurant en train de dîner dans un restaurant romantique avec un homme. Quand je l'ai questionné peu après, il m'a dit que c'était son petit ami, un certain Drew.

-Madame, demanda Kate, est ce que vous seriez capables de décrire le visage de cet homme à un de nos dessinateurs pour qu'ils fassent un portrait robot de ce monsieur ?

-Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme.

Les deux lieutenants emmenèrent la femme de la victime voir le dessinateur tandis que Kate retourna dans son bureau. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et peu après, Ryan et Esposito entrèrent dans le bureau. Ryan commença :

-On a le portrait robot du petit ami de la victime. Je lance la reconnaissance faciale.

-Les gars, ordonna Kate, faites mieux, montrez à tous les proches de la victime le portrait robot de cet homme.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau et Kate décida de se préparer, sachant que Lanie allait bientôt venir la chercher pour qu'elles aillent déjeuner ensemble. Lanie arriva vingt minutes plus tard. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent la direction d'un petit restaurant français. Elles s'installèrent à une table, elles commandèrent rapidement et Lanie engagea la conversation :

-Bon, comment c'était ce matin au commissariat ?

-Ça a été, c'est sûr qu'il y avait un manque mais j'ai essayé de passer outre ça pour faire aussi bien que possible mon travail.

-Il m'a appelé ce matin pour savoir comment tu allais. Je lui ai dit que t'essayais au maximum de tenir le coup au maximum.

-T'as bien fait !

-Kate, il faudrait que tu lui expliques des choses, parce que là il est complètement perdu.

-Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas non plus où j'en suis.

-Et si tu retournais voir ton ancien psy ? Il pourrait te mener à faire le point sur toi même et à éclairer ton chemin.

-Bonne idée, je l'appelerai ce soir.

-Kate, Richard m'a aussi demandé si tu comptais récupérer tes affaires laissées chez lui. Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire ?

-Je n'en sais rien non plus. Encore une fois, je l'aime mais encore une fois, c'est compliqué, je sais pas du tout où j'en suis.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que Kate reçoive un message de Ryan lui demandant de revenir le plus vite possible au poste. Kate prit donc sa veste et quitta le restaurant pour le poste. En entrant dans le commissariat, elle vit directement Ryan près du tableau. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui demanda :

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on a ?

-On a réussi, expliqua Ryan, à identifier le petit ami de la victime. Je te présente Kyle Mitchell Andrews, un jeune prodige des maths. Il a déjà un doctorat à tout juste 18 ans. J'ai envoyé des bleus le chercher à son appartement.

Au même moment, sur le campus de l'université de Columbia, deux agents entrèrent dans l'immeuble où vivait Kyle Mitchell Andrews. Ils montèrent quatre par quatre les marches qui les menèrent au quatrième étage. Ils toquèrent longuement à la porte du studio du mathématicien. En l'absence de réponse, ils décidèrent d'entrer. Ils entrèrent directement dans le vestibule où ils trouvèrent le mathématicien allongé, le visage paisible, mort d'une balle dans la tête.

Après avoir reçu l'appel des deux policiers, Kate envoya dans l'appartement d'Andrews Ryan et Esposito. Elle avait autre chose à faire, elle avait prévu de voir Vikram dans un entrepôt désaffecté où le jeune homme s'était installé en quête de sécurité.

La jeune femme y arriva près d'une heure plus tard. Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte et vit directement Vikram allongé sur un misérable canapé en train de siroter une bière. Elle s'approcha de lui et questionna son partenaire :

-Vikram, il n'est pas un tout petit peu tôt pour une bière ?

-Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il n'était jamais trop tôt pour boire.

-Je dois vraiment te rappeler ce qu'il a engendré ?

-Bon, tu veux une bière ?

-Non, faut que je garde les idées claires, je dois appeler mon ancien psy. Faut que je me remette les idées aux clair par rapport à beaucoup de choses.

-Pourquoi ? Je te trouble ?

-Non, c'est pas ça. Je t'ai ramené des provisions pour que tu puisses tranquillement arranger nos affaires.

Kate alla ranger dans le frigo toutes les courses qu'elle avait faites avant d'y aller avant de retourner près de son ami :

-Bon, je repasserai demain matin comme ça, t'as du temps pour travailler. Si t'as besoin de quelques choses, envoie moi un message sur la ligne sécurisée.

-Je n'y manquerai surtout pas.

-À demain.

Kate quitta l'entrepôt d'un pas décidé mais, juste au moment où elle franchit la porte, elle reçut un appel de son père :

-Alors, dit Jim d'une voix heureuse, comment va ma fille préférée ?

-Ça va, mentit Kate à son père pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa fulgurante tristesse, j'ai juste beaucoup de boulot. J'ai pas énormément de temps, je te rappelerai plus tard.

-Katie, c'est toujours bon pour que vous veniez dîner à la maison demain soir avec Richard ?

-C'est compliqué à dire, décida de se lancer à l'eau Kate, mais ça va pas être possible. Rick et moi sommes séparés. Je l'ai quitté.

-Je peux deviner assez facilement que tu n'as pas envie de m'en dire la raison mais tu peux quand même venir dès que t'en auras envie.

-Ok, merci papa. Je t'aime !

 **Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews. Maintenant, c'est le moment de ma réaction sur l'épisode 8×04**

 **Attention, spoilers !**

 **J'avoue que cette épisode m'a laissé extrêmement perplexe. La promesse qui était d'élucider tous les mensonges notamment le plus gros d'entre eux était génial en théorie mais en pratique, cela m'a vraiment déçu. Seuls trois scènes m'ont réellement enthousiasmé : la première scène entre Martha et Kate, la scène d'interrogatoire dans le bureau où la femme de la victime établit un parallèle assez intéressant avec l'histoire de nos deux héros et la dernière scène où on ressent tout l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, comment ça va tout le monde ? Aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve pour le troisième chapitre de "Sans toi". Ce chapitre sera principalement concentré sur l'enquête que l'équipe de Kate a commencé, même si cela aura bien sûr une incidence sur Castle et Beckett.**

 **D'abord j'ai décidé d'arrêter les réactions face aux épisodes parce que j'ai réalisé que pour augmenter la qualité de mes épisodes, cela ne servait à rien de rajouter des choses mais qu'il fallait mieux augmenter la qualité de ce que j'avais déjà.**

 **Ensuite, concernant mon retard, j'ai d'abord été en vacances et j'ai du coup passé moins de temps à écrire et ensuite j'ai eu pas mal de travail.**

 **Chapitre 3**

Après avoir appelé son père puis son psychologue, Kate décida de passer la soirée tranquillement chez Lanie à regarder des émissions de pâtisserie à la télévision. Elle alla se coucher tôt et s'endormit d'un sommeil, embrumé de rêves de bonheur avec son homme.

Lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain matin, Lanie était déjà à la cuisine en train de boire un café tout en lisant des dossiers. Kate s'approcha d'elle, se versa un café puis demanda à son amie :

-Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

-Le rapport d'autopsie de la dernière victime de ton affaire. Il est arrivé sur mon mail pendant la nuit.

-Du coup ?

-C'est assez étrange. Il avait, quand il est mort, écrit sur sa main comme s'il avait voulu se souvenir de quelques choses les mots " CH". Je me demande ce que ça peut désigner.

-Je n'en sais rien non plus. D'ailleurs, dit Kate en regardant son téléphone, Ryan et Esposito m'ont demandé de les rejoindre le plus vite possible au poste de police.

-Kate, interpella Lanie alors que Kate se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour se préparer à aller au travail, t'as réussi à mieux dormir que les autres nuits ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, ça pourrait aller moins bien.

-Bon, si tu pouvais au moins prendre un petit déjeuner ce matin, ça me rassurerait au moins.

Kate se rapprocha du bar, prit dans le placard un paquet de pancakes à réchauffer au micro-onde et se le prépara avant de le manger en quatrième vitesse. Après l'avoir dégusté et après s'être préparé, elle prit la direction du poste. Arrivée là bas, elle s'installa à son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryan et Esposito arrivèrent dans le bureau. Ryan commença :

-On a parlé avec la soeur de la victime. Apparemment, il y a presque deux mois, il était sorti d'une dépression assez importante causée par un manque d'intérêt et d'amusement par une raison inconnue.

-Vous avez cherché dans les comptes de la victime ? Demanda Kate

-Ouais, répondit Esposito, il y a deux mois notre victime a fait un virement de 12345 $ à un cabinet d'avocats nommé Lowes and Laws

-Des liens avec la première victime ?

-Effectivement, répondit Ryan visiblement fier de sa découverte, Clint a lui aussi envoyé 12345$ au même cabinet le même jour à exactement la même heure.

-Bon, conclut Beckett, préparez vous. J'ai la nette impression que nous allons devoir aller parler à Lowes and Lowes.

Beckett prit ses affaires et les trois policiers partirent rapidement pour un immeuble d'un riche quartier de New York où se trouvait le quartier général du cabinet Lowes and Lowes. Beckett se présenta à l'accueil et elle fut rapidement introduite dans le bureau de l'un des associés, Charles Lowes.

-Monsieur Lowes, commença par demander à l'avocat Kate, pouvez vous nous en dire plus sur votre cabinet et sur vos activités?

-C'est très simple, nous sommes quatre associés, moi même et mes trois frères et soeurs Jonathan, Emily et Frank. Chacun d'entre nous gère une spécialité : Jonathan s'occupe du droit civil, Emily s'occupe du droit international, Frank s'occupe du droit des immigrés et je m'occupe personnellement du droit des affaires.

-Bon, ajouta avec sarcasme Esposito, donc vous pouvez nous expliquer pour quelle raison est ce que deux hommes qui vous ont envoyé la même somme au dollars près le même jour à la même heure soient désormais morts.

-Écoutez, répondit l'avocat avec énervement, si vous êtes venus dans mon cabinet pour accuser moi ou un de mes employés de meurtre, mon assistante vous mènera vers la sortie.

-Monsieur Lowes, dit Kate calmement dans le but de jouer le rôle du bon flic, nous aimerions savoir si un de vos associés ou vous avez eu des liens avec Charles Clint ou Kyle Mitchell Andrews ?

-Je vais demander à mon assistante de regarder dans nos fichiers, dit il avant de se pencher pour appeler son assistante. Léonie, pouvez vous rechercher si nous avons dans nos fichiers des certains Charles Clint et Kyle Mitchell Andrews ?

Après un certain temps d'attente, l'assistante répondit :

-Monsieur Lowes, je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre mais ses dossiers sont verrouillés. Ils étaient dans les dossiers de monsieur Jayle.

-Bon, expliqua l'avocat avec lassitude, il y a un an nous avons engagé un cinquième associé, Steven Jayle. Malheureusement pour nous, il s'est révélé ne jamais avoir obtenu son diplôme. La police l'a appris il y a environ deux mois, l'a arrêté et a réquisitionné tous les dossiers que Steven gérait.

-Puis je vous demander qui a enquêté sur ce dossier ?

-Une sacrée l'ordure, dit l'avocat avec un énervement croissant, l'agent Demming.

À ce mot, Kate eut un mouvement de surprise. Cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu son ex et craignait maintenant beaucoup de lui demander les dossiers qu'ils avaient saisi. Elle décida donc de rentrer au poste après avoir dit au revoir à l'avocat. Arrivée dans son bureau, elle décida d'appeler directement sur son numéro personnel Demming. Lorsqu'il décrocha, elle dit avec assurance :

-Capitaine Beckett à l'appareil. J'aimerais avoir des renseignements sur des dossiers que vous avez saisi chez un avocat, Steven Jayle.

-Kate, si tu veux des renseignements, je te demanderai d'arrêter d'utiliser ce ton s'il te plaît.

-Je suis désolé. Donc, tu pourrais me communiquer ces dossiers ?

-Kate, si tu veux, on peut aller prendre un café. Tu pourras m'expliquer pourquoi t'as besoin des dossiers de Jayle.

-Ok. Le Brunch Café dans 30 minutes, c'est bon pour toi ?

-Ok.

Une demie heure plus tard, Kate retrouva son ex-petit ami dans le Brunch Café, où il avait l'habitude de se retrouver souvent quand il était ensemble. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à discuter :

-Alors, Kate, commença Demming, qu'est ce qui me fait l'honneur d'avoir après presque 6 ans de tes nouvelles ?

-Je supervise une enquête sur un double meurtre et nos deux victimes sont reliés à Steven Jayle. J'ai donc besoin de ses dossiers.

-À mon avis, ça veut rien dire de bon. Jayle était un escroc notoire qui a passé toute sa vie à être ce qu'il n'est pas. Néanmoins, il est vraiment pas dangereux.

-T'as déjà entendu parler dans son dossier de Charles Clint ou Kyle Mitchell Andrews ?

-Pas le moins du monde mais si tu veux vraiment vérifier, je peux faire envoyer à ton bureau l'ordinateur portable de Jayle.

En disant cela, Demming avait de manière discrète commencé à doucement lui caresser la main. Beckett ne réagit pas.

-Bon, conclut Demming, vu qu'on a fini visiblement cette discussion, toi ça va ?

Pendant près d'une heure, les deux policiers discutèrent, se racontèrent leurs vies. À la fin du rendez-vous, les deux exs se prirent dans les bras et soudain, sans que Kate ne s'y attende, Demming posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au bout d'une seconde, Kate se rendit compte de la personne qui l'embrassait et d'un coup sec, le rejeta.

Kate récupéra son sac et rentra au poste. Elle s'installa à son bureau et commença à faire de la paperasse. Vers vingt heures, Tori l'analyste du poste entra dans son bureau et lui dit :

-Kate, j'ai fini d'analyser l'ordinateur de Jayle. À première vue, c'est un ordinateur assez normal pour un avocat mais j'ai trouvé un dossier caché et crypté mais j'ai réussi à m'y inflitrer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dedans ?

-Ça ! Dit Tori en étalant devant Kate une série de photo d'identité comprenant celles de Clint et celle d'Andrews.

-Tas réussi à identifier les autres photos ?

-Je m'y mettrai dès la première heure demain. Toi aussi, tu devrais rentrer te reposer un peu.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi.

Tori sortit du bureau et Kate se remit à de la paperasse. Une demie heure plus tard, on toqua à la porte de son bureau. Kate se leva pour aller ouvrir à la porte. Derrière la porte, se tenait Alexis. Kate la fit entrer et asseoir en face d'elle. Alexis engagea la discussion :

-Kate, tu sais très bien que je t'ai toujours apprécié parce que pour moi, t'étais une femme droite et que t'avais réussi à dépasser tes barrières pour l'amour de Papa. En fait, je viens de réaliser que j'avais tort.

-Attends, se défendit Kate avec force, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Kate, quand j'ai vu que t'avais quitté Papa pour "résoudre quelques choses", j'ai pensé que t'avais trouvé une nouvelle obsession. J'ai donc demandé à un privé de te suivre pour que tu te mettes pas en danger. Ce matin, il m'a envoyé ça. Dit Alexis en tendant à Kate la photo de son baiser avec Demming.

-Alexis…

-Écoute Kate, quelles que soient les circonstances qui ont mené à ce qu'il y a sur cette photo, je te donne 24 heures pour expliquer ça à mon père. Sinon, c'est moi qui lui montrerait et je sens que ça va pas lui faire du bien mais voilà, si tu voulais préserver Papa,...

Alexis quitta froidement le bureau. Kate se sentait de plus en plus mal, en quittant Rick elle voulait le protéger et qu'il évite de se faire tuer. Elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'il pense qu'elle allait voir ailleurs et qu'elle n'avait plus de sentiments pour lui. Kate décida de finir sa nuit sur le canapé de son bureau. Vers cinq heures, elle fut tiré de son sommeil et décida de sortir rapidement du poste se prendre un petit déjeuner. Elle se remit au travail et peu après, Tori entra dans le bureau, un dossier sous l'épaule, en lui disant :

-J'ai réussi à ouvrir le dossier verrouillé. Étrangement, il y avait sur celui ci des fiches d'identité d'hommes dont nos deux victimes.

-Et qui sont les autres hommes ?

-Douze hommes...

Après avoir dit cela, Tori marqua une pause avant de dire avec hésitation :

-Kate, faut que je te dise quelque chose !

-Quoi ?

-Le dernier homme de la liste, c'est Rick.

 **Merci pour avoir lu ce chapitre. Je dédie ce texte, même si cela compte peu, aux victimes des attentats.**


End file.
